Draco and Bruiser
by Jet556
Summary: In Forget-Me-Not Valley there are two bogeymen spoken of by parents to get their children to behave, a local legend. While they aren't as much men as creatures of the mythological and legendary area, they are feared. When Pete encounters one when out camping, he tries to lure it out to study.
1. The Arrival

**Welcome everyone. After much debating with myself whether or not I should write this Harvest Moon fan fic about a dragon doing battle with a yeti I finally decided I would do this. You can expect some slightly more sinister portrayals of Rock and the Gourmet, the Gourmet more than Rock. Also, I know there is no forest in Forget-Me-Not Valley in game, to the best of my knowledge, but there is one mentioned since Mukumuku is called the Guardian of the Forest. So enjoy the first chapter.**

**The Arrival**

Camping was not something people usually did in Forget-Me-Not valley. There was a talk of a bogeyman or rather bogeymen. One was winged beast, the other a shaggy monster. Draco and Bruiser people would call them, Draco for the former and Bruiser for the latter.

"Don't go into the woods or Draco or Bruiser would get you." Parents would say to their children.

Pete had heard this many times from his father growing up and yet didn't believe it. So one day, he went camping.

He did not encounter either of these two creatures until night had come. Keeping an eye on his fire, Pete had never seen the large winged beast creep up to him.

Feeling a sudden digging in his rib, Pete turned to his right to find himself looking at an eight-foot tall winged beast, a wyvern to be precise, which was without a doubt Draco. Draco had astronomical red eyes that flared as they were lit by some inner fire.

Grunting a bit, Draco turned his serpentine neck and grabbed Pete's rucksack with his mouth. He then handed it to Pete quite gently and grunted again.

"Hi…" said Pete quietly." Draco started to prod the rucksack with his snout. "You want something?" Again Draco grunted. Pete took a turnip out of his rucksack. "This what you want?" Draco just growled aggressively. "Uh, maybe something else!" Pete put the turnip away and pulled out a potato. "How about this?" Draco grunted and took the potato from Pete. Swallowing it whole, Draco grunted again and flew off.

Pete watched as Draco flew off. He couldn't believe it, all that for a potato.

Draco didn't seem too bad. More misunderstood because people didn't know him that well! So if Draco was misunderstood maybe Bruiser was just a demonized version of Mukumuku. It seemed likely given how Draco was but on the other hand Draco's reaction to the turnip didn't seem that friendly.

Who was Draco? What was he? How did he come to Forget-Me-Not Valley? Why did he continue to live here when he could just fly away?

These were all exceelent questions!


	2. Lurking in the Graveyard

**Welcome back everyone. I know there is no graveyard in the game but this is for dramatic effect. Enjoy and review.**

**Lurking in the Graveyard**

Once a week Lumina would visit the graveyard where her parents were buried. Here in Forget-Me-Not Valley there were graves because few people stayed in the valley. That wasn't entirely true. Many people stayed in Forget-Me-Not Valley in this generation but in earlier generations not so much.

There were only about ten graves. There was a mausoleum where the town's founder rested, quite a few dead trees, some menacing looking rocks. The place looked like it came out of a gothic horror novel!

Coming to the graves of her parents, Lumina knelt down and spoke to them. Who knows how she had knelt there… A second, a minute, an hour… It had been long enough.

It had been a poor choice on her part to come much later in the day. By the time sound of movement had come to her ears, the moon was above in the sky. Expecting to see someone she knew, mostly Pete, she was shocked to see something else.

Standing before her with glowing white eyes was a shaggy bear-ape thing. Covered in brown fur, the large fearsome looking creature standing at about ten feet in height made a half-growling half-whistling.

Needless to say, Lumina was terrified. She knew this monster! It was Bruiser! One of the two bogeymen that the people of Forget-Me-Not Valley spoke of!

Bruiser started to take two steps towards Lumina who just took two steps back. This continued a little bit until finally Lumina tripped backwards on a rock.

Before Lumina could even get up, Bruiser was three feet from her. Lifting up his great arms to beat her to death, the monster stopped when a whooing sound to the ears of both girl and monster.

Bruiser looked up to the sky and coming down at him, as if from the moon itself, was a winged beast! Lumina saw it too and knew without a doubt that the winged beast was Draco!

At the sight of Draco, Bruiser made his retreat into the nearby forest. Coming down to earth, Draco looked at Lumina sideways of all ways! Still a bit frightened, Lumina stood up and when Draco did not come near to do any harm. He still looked at her sideways.

By the time Lumina was two feet away from him with a hand outstretched to pat his neck, Draco flew away.

Staring at where Draco had stood, Lumina clasped her hands together and smiled.

"Thank you, Draco… May the Harvest Goddess bless you."


	3. The Artwork of Draco

**Welcome back everyone. Noticing a few errors with the previous two chapters (grammar or spelling) I considered not continuing this story but I feel this story has to be completed. It is has barely even begun, I can't cancel it now! Enjoy and review.**

**The Artwork of Draco**

The next day, the sightings of Draco and sighting of Bruiser was the talk of the town. Upon hearing that Draco had a taste for potatoes, Vesta became worried about him coming to eat the potatoes she grew. Considering that he had never been reported to come to farms was something that seemed unlikely.

And the sound he was reported to make! A whooing sound! That had occasionally been heard at night, when the autumn moon was full and bright… But it was spring, so what reason did Draco have to make that noise in spring? From what Pete had said, Draco had been grunting and growling when he had appeared to him.

At her home, Lumina sat at a canvas painting. Besides Romana and Sebastian, there were a few visitors. The usual people: Pete, Rock, Kate, etc. They all saw the painting and Pete alone recognized Draco. The general shape of the subject was very much accurate to Draco's and the eyes were indeed red. His serpentine neck showed a small scar on the left side, which was the side Lumina had seen him from. His skin was black and white, the pattern being very orca-like. On Draco's head were two horns, both black and pointing backwards.

"He has a patch of grey skin on his right shoulder" said Pete.

"How would you know?" asked Rock, idiot that he was.

"Because I saw him from the right side." Pete pointed at the scar on Draco's neck. It didn't look like anything. It didn't look like a star, it didn't look like a lightning bolt it was just a scar. "What do you suppose caused that?"

"Bruiser, it must have been." Lumina looked at Draco's eyes, trying to remember if she had seen any visible pupils or irises. "What I can't understand is why Bruiser would run from Draco if Draco is smaller than him."

An excellent question! Why would the larger Bruiser retreat from the smaller Draco? The only reason that could come to the minds of Pete and Lumina was that Bruiser's preferred tactic of attacking Draco was ambush and thus being unable to ambush Draco, who had been coming right at him, simply retreated.

"An excellent little picture of a figment of your imagination." Commented Rock. He did not believe in Draco, he didn't believe in Bruiser either. If he had never seen it, it simply did not exist. Thus having seen neither Draco nor Bruiser he didn't believe in them despite the general belief that Draco was real and thus Bruiser too. "How you and Pete can say you saw this thing is beyond me! Thankfully, I have outgrown such babyish beliefs!" Rock was an idiot, an oddball of an idiot who lived in his own little world. He had heard the whooing sounds in the autumn just like everyone else but had dismissed them as just the wind. Now that Lumina had actually seen the owner of that strange sound, he was convinced that she and Pete were trying to pull a prank on him.

Pete and Lumina both looked out to the nearby window, hoping that perhaps Draco would appear but alas he did not. They could not make him magically appear on command. For them it was all up to chance that he would appear and it was doubtful that Draco would come near the villa.


	4. Missing Potatoes

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Missing Potatoes**

When Pete returned home, he found the potatoes he had been planting mostly gone except for a few that remained. It seemed Draco had paid a visit. If he liked potatoes then Pete would just have to hide the remaining ones and see what Draco did.

After Thomas came and picked up some stuff for delivery, Pete placed the remaining potatoes in the delivery basket and closed it afterward. When he went back into his house he looked out of his window hoping Draco would come back quite soon. It wasn't as soon as expected.

Draco came back at 10:00 P.M. By that time Pete had fallen asleep only to be awakened by some odd chirping noises. Getting out of his house, Pete saw Draco right where the potatoes had been.

He looked rather confused, unsure about what to do now that the potatoes he had come back for were gone. Looking at the other crops, Draco sniffed the turnips before finally growling at them.

Quietly chuckling, Pete watched as Draco walked over to the cowshed and poked his head in only to bring it back out. He then did the same with the henhouse and tried with every other building except for the houses.

As Draco came over to the houses, Pete ran inside his own house and stayed away from any windows. He didn't want Draco to see him. Draco was somewhat smart and whether or not he could put two and two together and realize that Pete had hidden the remaining potatoes, that was something that Pete did not want to risk.

Finally, Draco did come the delivery basket. Sniffing it, it became quite clear that the potatoes were in there! Lifting the lid with his nose, Draco stuck his head in and ate the potatoes.

Finding the lid of the basket caught on his right horn, both of Draco's horns pointed backwards, Draco kept rocking his back and forth but lo and behold he could not get it off. This went on for about ten minutes Pete just couldn't help but laugh.

Coming out of his house, Pete walked over to Draco and held out a hand. Draco lowered his head and Pete removed the basket from Draco's horn.

"Took you long enough to find those." Commented Pete. Draco responded by looking at Pete sideways. "What's that look? A look? Be thankful you are what you are. If there was a tax on looking, everyone would be a beggar and only the likes of you would be exempt from it." Draco grunted. "Conversations with you are going to be very one sided."


End file.
